


The Ballads of Beatrice

by h0tsaucehysteria



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I've never written a story like this before I'm sorry, Original Character(s), Wholesome, i hate my life, i'm a sad person, not sexual, ongoing, pretty much a self insert, relationship, sorry for grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0tsaucehysteria/pseuds/h0tsaucehysteria
Summary: Set a few years after the main game, Bea finally finds herself a partner.
Relationships: Bea Santello/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, as you can see this is my first time writing any fanfiction or detailed story. Basically I'm just writing this to keep my own sanity at like, 9 months into this pandamic. Or is it 8 months? Anyways, my OC is basically a self insert, again just writing this for myself and a few pals. Please critique it and find every little flaw in my story, it makes me write better! This is gonna be multiple chapters, as many as I feel like writing. If this turns out good then it might stretch out, who knows. Just sit back and enjoy my terrible grammar. Also I'm not a furry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea meets someone at a party.

Graham takes a small sigh, looking down at his sad little cup of beer. It tasted like piss… He looks up, blinking a bit trying to adjust his eyes from the lights. The sudden pat on the back from Jam caused him to jump a bit, swinging his head over to the bat's direction.

"Now doesn't it feel good to get outside? Smell the wonderful party air!"

"We're in like, a basement...And it smells like vomit and cigarettes…"

Jam looked unamused, shaking his head at the words. Extending his hand holding onto his beer cup out in the general direction of the crowd. His arm wrapped around Graham's shoulder.

"That's the point duder, indulging in the grossness of ourselves. Getting high and drunk, bringing out the animal within us! It's art man!"

"Uh huh, I guess pissing yourself is an art form then too?"

"You're gross, anyway I'm gonna go dance…"

Graham gives a sigh as Jam leaves, the small shine of his piercings across his ear slowly disappear into a group of people on the dance floor, jeez that thing is crowded…The cat looked around, adjusting his glasses. What was he doing here? He's not a college student, neither was Jam...How did he even get an invite to this party? But he couldn't leave, he was Jam's ride and he wasn't one to ditch...But he couldn't sulk in the corner because then people will talk to him asking him to dance or something…

-

"I'm just happy that Mae isn't along…"

"Jackie…"

The two walk through the door, the loud dance music blasting, the dark colors switching as multiple people dance around. Definitely a college party. Bea walks down the stairs, eyeing the party goers. Jackie coming up to her side as she looks around with her.

"This music sucks…"

"It's pretty crappy…"

"Any cute guys? That's something we can always rely on…"

"Uhh...I can't see, but really the guys here are probably douches anyway."

Jackie gives a nod, the girls walk over to the dance floor. Bea scanning it for cute guys.

"Well, we could always dance…"

-

"Heyyyyy Grahamyyy!"

Jam stumbles over to Graham, a crocodile and goat next to him. The bat scoots up next to him giving Graham a side hug, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"This is Bea, and Jackie...They're like, super cool...Jackie and I are gonna totally make a band together, she's got a great scream…"

"Huh, that right? Nice to meet you two…"

He gives a slight wave, looking over to Jackie's side in Bea's direction. Stopping a bit as he sees the crocodile, smiling in her direction. She was cute, certainly looking bleak but it seemed to be in her style. Jam pokes his side a bit as he grins.

"So, Graham are you in collalege?"

Bea suddenly spoke up, Graham turning in her direction as he felt his cheeks flush...Jeez, this is embarrassing…

"Uh, no...I uh, didn't have the money for it really...I work at Berry Bear's Ice Cream, local shop in Maple Falls…"

"Oh Maple Falls? Possum Springs here, so in my neck of the woods."

Bea responded. Normally, she doesn't tell the guys she talks to where she lives but he was close to her, he wasn't a college kid. Just a guy living like she was, barely living that is.

"Well! I'm gonna go dance more!"

"Oh let me join you, I need to loosen my limbs. We'll leave you guys to chat."

Bea knew what Jackie was doing, and she'll have to thank her for it. She turns her attention back over towards Graham, her rather emotionless eyes seem to spark a little bit as she speaks.

"Well I guess that just leaves us...So what brings you guys to this party?"

"Uh, Jam sort of just kinda dragged me here heh...I work on most days and I just wanted to rest but he dragged me out...But I guess this isn't so bad minus the vomit smell and the beer tasting like pee…"

"Haha, yeah it's kinda terrible but it's got charm…"

"Well, what about you? Tell me a bit about yourself Bea…"

This is normally when Bea would try to dodge the truth as much as possible… But with this guy, they were both similar from what she could tell. He wasn't a college kid studying to be a veterinarian or law, he was stuck at a job with no collage in sight.

"Well, I work at the Ol' Pickaxe...Down in town centre. If you need a hammer I've got you!"

"Hah, well I think I've seen it...I normally drive through Possum Springs, but I might have to stop now...I need a new key for my apartment."

He gives a short chuckle, as that flirting? Is this flirting? No they were just talking...Right?

"We got those! General hardware needs...I mean you can come anytime heh…"

Easy there Bea, don't blow this...This guy has promise despite only talking for a little bit, don't get excited and play it cool…

-

"And that was how I almost ruined a zombie movie as an extra…"

"Woooow...Wow...So you never told your parents huh?"

"Heh, God no...If they found out I would've been grounded for years…"

"And you're still in the movie huh?"

"Sure am, zombie number 204...I'm in a crowd so I'm hard to spot but I'm missing an arm, maybe I'll show you sometime...I have like, 4 copies of the movie...One of them signed by the director before I almost ruined his film…"

"Heh, I'd love to watch it sometime...Here let me give you my Chattr Box and we can meet up sometime…"

"Oh yeah, I have it on my phone so I can put it in right now...I'll send you a req-"

"Heyyy you cool cats! How's socializing? I'm souper drunk!"

Jam wraps his arms around Graham with a grin. Jackie appearing up behind him, smiling happily. She's left Bea off with a guy before, most of the time she comes back to a lonely Bea. The cat gives a smile as he give Jam a pat on the head.

"Hey, it's going well! But I think I probably should drive you home...I had like, half a cup of beer before I threw it out...I'll be okay. How was dancing?"

"It was goooood."

Jam rests his head on Graham's shoulder. The cat gives him a pat on the head, rolling his eyes with a grin.

"Well, we probably should get going huh? I'll be in touch Bea okay? I'll talk to you soon!"

"Y-Yeah! I'll see you…"

As Jam and Graham leave, Jackie gives Bea a small nudge. The crocodile gives a small sigh, rubbing her forehead.

"I dunno how that worked...I'm a mess Jackie…"

"See what happens when Mae doesn't tag along? You'll be fine...It'll come naturally when you two get used to each other…"

"God...I hope…"


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham and Bea have a date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! This one took a little longer. Probably gonna take a break for a bit just to brainstorm more. Also, I like to think of this fic in the original art style, like if I was playing a game. Peace for now!

"Is he cute?"

"Yes...He's cute…"

"Ew...Cute guy…"

Mae followed Bea through the shop, clothes hung up everywhere...It was like clothes hell or something, no way a shop could need this many clothes...Bea stopped and brushed through a rack, eyeing the shirts that seemed cool enough…

"Why can't you just wear your normal outfit? He's not gonna care, besides...You'll be wearing a coat half the time…"

"Yes and the other half will be spend at his place, I can't wear the same thing he saw me in…Gotta freshen up, gotta get more outfits going…"

She pulls out a shirt, a zombie crawling out of a grave. Groaning she puts it back.

"Ugh, that would seem like I'm trying too hard for him to like me…"

"Why don't you just wear a sweater? Or like, a leather jacket like me?"

Mae held out her arms, striped shirt and leather jacket was her recent look. Not bad at all…

"I'm not a punk, but a sweater would probably look good...Good thinking Mae!"

"See what would you do without me? I was born to help!"

-

"Jam I'm gonna be okay, I'll just wear what I normally wear...I don't need anything special to wear…"

"That's where you're wrong dude, goth girls like her love bad dudes and let me tell you, you are not a bad dude...You're a like, good dude…"

"You said dude like four times in there...Trust me, she's like...Not very gothic personality wise, I think she likes me as I am…"

"Whatever, lame...Anyways we're gonna go and pick stuff out for you, and you're gonna like it!"

He chuckles and gives Graham a bump on his shoulder, the cat hangs his head and sighs a bit. Following Jam into the store. He's seen how excited Jam gets for clothes shopping, it was crazy. The bat is walking all over the place throwing things into the basket without even looking at them, eventually stopping at the dressing room as Jam is practically bouncing up and down like a kid in a candy store.

"Come on! Try something!"

Graham gives a sigh, grabbing the basket and walking into the dressing room. Huffing he slips off his shirt, staring at his body in the mirror. Squishing his belly a bit.

"God I'm gaining weight…"

He looks through the basket of shirts and pants...Pulling a random one out and putting it on. Groaning immediately as he looks at the shirts design. "DILF" with a winking bear on it. 

"Really Jam?"

Quickly he discards the shirt, throwing it back into the basket before pulling another on out. This time making sure to actually stare at the shirt. A long sleeve button up, simple, maroon design. It looked actually decent...Well that one isn't too bad. He quickly exits the dressing room, his arms extended as he grins happily.

"I actually like this one, it's simple… And makes me look decent and not like some sort of goblin…"

"Mhm! Now try the other stuff come on!"

-

"Wow Bea...Nice sweater!"

"It isn't too plain...I think it works with my whole style…"

She had a black sweater on, a turtleneck style, it definitely gave her goth vibe off but in a comfortable way. Mae gives her a nod with her hand on her hips. 

-

"Don't worry BeaBea, it'll be alright. Just remember to be yourself."

"Since when have you been a dating expert? Argh...Almost time, TTYL."

"Peace, have fun!"

Bea shuts her laptop, sighing and rubbing her forehead as she stands up. Looking outside her window, Graham's car still nowhere to be seen. Maybe she'll wait outside, best not to keep him waiting. She fits on her boots before slipping outside the living space, her dad dazing off to a Smelters game.

"Alright dad, I'm heading out...I'll be back…"

"Mmf...You'd better…"

He grumbles with his eyes still shut… Bea looks away, walking out the door with a sigh. Sitting out on the stairs she looks down the street, sure enough here comes a car parking up in front of her apartment. His car was chugging along, rusty and old and certainly not expensive. However as she opened the car door, It was relatively clean...Thankfully… He unlocks the car doors as Bea gets inside, they both stare at each other. Graham smiling softly as they both simultaneously say…

"Hey!"

Graham chuckled, starting the car up as he goes back to driving. Bea looking outside the window.

"Sorry, I'm late...As you know it'll be about a 30 minute drive to Maple Falls, the trail is just on the outside of town. Won't be too long and we should complete it right when the sun comes down."

"Sounds good to me, I don't mind the long drive. Let's us sit and chill a bit I suppose…"

"Oh! Hey almost forgot...This car doesn't have a way to play music from my phone but I got a CD of Nation Incarnation after you recommended them!"

Quickly he presses the button as a track starts up, Bea gives a small smile...Looking outside the window.

"So you haven't told me much about your parents, where are they?"

She swings her head over to him, Graham's face seems to sink a small bit but he retains his happy smile. Focusing on the road.

"Well my mom and dad live in Wollerton, they're just living life I suppose...I dunno, my mom and I always butted heads but I was pretty close to my dad...What about you? You mentioned your dad owns the Pickaxe right?"

Bea sits a bit, turning to him and giving a nod…

"Y-Yeah, uh...My mom died senior year but my dad is still around…"

"Oh, Bea I'm sorry...I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine! You didn't know...Really, it's okay...Oh! I love this part…"

She pointed to the radio smiling a bit as she leans back, admittedly she didn't mind the part but she didn't want to talk about her parents anymore. No use In getting all depressed…

-

The car parked up in a rather abandoned parking lot, empty and creepy...Cigarettes and broken bottles spread across the asphalt, lucky Graham didn't run over those...He steps out of the car, letting Bea get out before he locks the doors and shut his.

"Ugh, watch your step...Glass everywhere…"

"Y-Yeah sorry...It's probably not the best looking place for a first date but the trail is really pretty and I promise that it's safe. Bunch of abandoned little structures and stuff."

"Yeah those are common aren't they? Can't take a trail without those things popping up…"

Well, it was nice that he called it a date...It was a date, confirmed...Graham walks on over to the trail opening, light snow sprinkling over them, getting caught on his fur. He pulls up the hood of his jacket, flatting his ears as he shivers. Wearing his normal blue plaid jacket sort of coat thing, perfect for November weather. Bea had a little coat on too, a sort of everyday coat that you'd see everywhere. They began their trek, Bea almost wanting to reach out and hold onto his hand. But it was a bit too early for it. Graham gives a shiver, Bea staring up at him and catching sight of his ear, the tip of it missing.

"Hey, what happened to your ear by the way? If you don't mind me asking…"

Graham paused, smiling a bit out of nervousness…

"Ah, as long as you don't feel like I'm giving you a sob story...I was in like, 2nd grade or something...Builled like always, but one day I decided I was gonna be a smart ass and as a bully passed by, I would spray him with the water fountain...I was like drinking an ungodly amount of water, waiting for him to come by...Sure enough he and his little gang of 3rd graders swing by, I spray him and well...They all grabbed me and brought me into the library where the paper cutter was, lucky I had vocal cords and muscles other wise they probably would've cut my whole ear off but they didn't have the time to hold me still to position my full ear. They settled for the tip and wham! There it went. Lucky for the bully his dad worked at the school and he got off with some detention, meanwhile I was blamed for inciting the whole idea. No recess for a year, had to write multiple reports and also detention. His little posse got off scott free so eh. I'm happy that happened, taught me that life is never fair ever."

He grins proudly. Pulling his hood down to show off the scar.

"It's a symbol of me trying to fight back I suppose…"

"Wow...I'm sorry that happened...Jeez...You like, have alot of stories…"

"No more than anybody else, it ends about there. My life isn't very interesting beyond that zombie movie and that incident."

They soon come up to a small pair of stairs going no where on the side. Forgotten stairs leading to nowhere. He walks on over, walking up them and holding his hands out.

"Wow, these stairs are like history...And they're forgotten in these woods. Crazy stuff, history is crazy."

"I like history! These stairs have a story I'm sure...Maybe they were like leading to a brewery and now it's gone…"

"Hmm...Maybe…"

He stares at the stairs, hands of his hips before giving a shrug and hopping back on the trail...Hands shoved in his pockets, Bea quickly following behind him. The snow was coming down a little harder now, Graham's face dotted with small snowflakes. A nearby fallen log catches his attention as he hops on it, extending his arms out to balance himself.

"Up ahead is a little resting area, basically where I stop and turn around. I think we can time it right to watch the sunset and get back to the car before dark."

"Sounds good to me…"

-

"Ah, feels good to rest my poor cold feet."

Graham stretches his legs out, yawning a bit. The clearing gave them a nice little sight, the trees lacking leaves but the light snow still managed to make it pretty, plus the sunset in the back as the sky turns into a light orange. Graham smiles as Bea plops down next to him.

"Sorry, this was a bit lame…"

"No...No I liked it! I mean, I learned more about you...And I gave you a good history lesson."

"True, I know more about Possum Springs then I did before. Sometime I'll give you a lesson in Maple Fall's syrup production. We have so much it's a little overwhelming…"

As the sun falls, the wind and snow picking up...Bea scootches closer to him, just about to rest her head on his shoulder when a sudden branch snap cause Graham to get up and turn around...Being met with a deer spying on them, the animal soon zooming off after getting spotted. Graham places his hands on his hips with a grin. 

"Heh, well how about that eh? Never see deer anymore besides for being roadkill...It's a welcome sight…"

Bea nods, smiling to herself a bit...Standing up she looks over at the view again.

"Uh, yeah...Getting dark though I guess...I mean I could stay longer…"

"Nah, it's cold and I don't want you to freeze to death. I'll bring you to my place, we can watch Zombie Hell 2 and then I'll make some hot cocoa…"

Well, can't argue with that…

-

Graham's apartment was certainly something, Bea looked at his basses strung up on the wall as he exits his bedroom, stretching his arms a bit as he yawns. He slipped out of his button up, he didn't care how he looked he cared about how comfy it was. In his PJs and a Smelters sweater he slips into the kitchen grabbing two cups, frankly it was kinda a miracle that he had a decent enough apartment with the job he had. Mixing cocoa mix to together he grabs the cups, making his way to the couch as he gives Bea her cup and sits down.

"Now this film is like, crazy gory...Shame I didn't get my zombie head blown off or something."

"I don't normally watch horror movies, but I guess I'll be alright with this one…"

As Graham starts the movie, Bea sips her cocoa...The feeling of the warm cocoa, being covered in blankets and having him next to her...She for once, felt alive again...Everytime she was at those parties she could pretend all she wanted to be happy, but this time...She didn't have to put on a mask to hide behind her real life, that wasn't the answer. Being herself was the answer. No need to be like a "normal" person...This...This was her normal. She rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh, the warm cocoa in her hands was just extra comforting…

-

"Well, I'll chat with you tomorrow! Glad you had a great time...Maybe you might want to come up with a better date idea though heh…"

"Y-Yeah...Well I'll think of something...I'll talk to you soon!"

She walks up to him, without even thinking and hugs him tightly. Pulling back her face completely red, looking away as she ran back into her apartment without saying anything. Closing the door, letting out a sigh. And proceeding to yell into her hands.

"ARGGGGH!"


	3. The Hot Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Graham fix a hot tub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! First off I'm surprised that like 40 something people have read this thing. Second, a good friend on Discord drew Graham and Bea! https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/794705523147669524/799285053636870175/image0.jpg  
> Hope this link works, I dunno if you can even upload photos on here. Anyways enjoy!

Graham stood in front of his mirror with his boxers on...Poking his belly a bit as gives a light sigh, his ears lowered. He was gaining weight faster than an internet mukbanger, maybe it was time for a diet. He shuddered at the word, the thing 40 year old moms blogged about and they apparently never worked. He throws on his shirt, chili peppers strewn about on the tee. He finds a pair of pants and slips them on, standing in front of the mirror yet again with his hands on his hips.

"I am a sad disappointment…"

He huffs, stepping out of his room and stretching. Today the shop was closed, Miriam's nephew was having a birthday party and through a game of rock paper scissors, Betsy ended up being the one stuck there serving all the party goers. She was getting paid sure, but also had to deal with multiple small 8 year olds with noses that produced an ungodly amount of snot...Ew… He had a free day today, Jam was probably off doing something and his other friends were miles away. Opening up his Chattrbox and reading through all his messages, hovering over the La Danse Du Cercueil icon. He hadn't heard from her since two nights ago when she gave him an awkward hug and sped into her apartment, he sat there a moment…Quickly shooting Bea a reply.

“Heyo, you’re probably not free today but if you are...I’m down for another hang out, I had fun two nights ago.”

“I’m working, I have a hot tub to fix. But I suppose you could come along if you’d like.”

“I betcha whoever owns it will let us try it out to make sure it works!”

“I doubt it.”

“Well I’m bringing my swimwear just in case!”

The cold late November breeze brushed up against Graham’s face, snowflakes scattered in the air and clung to his fur. Seemed like today was a snow day, and it was just starting. Graham carried his folded trunks underneath his coat, a bit awkward but it worked fine enough. He stepped into his car, shivering as he started it up. It was a crappy hand me down from his parents, half of the things didn’t work but the car drove which is all he really needed, not like there were any other options. The car moved along, taking him down main street and off to Possum Springs.

Graham clicked the door lock of the keys, it was fiddly since sometimes no doors locked or only half, thankfully they all did so that was good. He looked up at the old building, the open sign hung on the door inviting Graham to come in. Upon entering he was greeted by Bea who looked even more stressed than she normally was, he hands on her head as she massaged her temple. When the bell rang, signaling the arrival of someone she snapped back up. Her eyes dull but soon opening wide at the sight of Graham, a small flush appearing on her face.

“H-Hello… Sorry I’m almost ready to go, Bill is gonna be watching the store while we’re gone.”

Bill appeared to be in back, hanging up sorts of hammers and other tools. He gave a small wave before going back to work.

“Did you bring a swimsuit?”

Bea asks, chomping on her fake cigarette. Her usual deadpan look and lack of happy tone was gone, instead she was brighter, while her eyes still conveyed that she was dead inside she still had a sort of spark to her.

“Yeah sure did, underneath my coat...Did you…?

Bea’s eyes trail off to look at nothing, her usual look stayed on as she sighed.

“Yes…”

Graham would give a light smirk, placing his hands on his hips. 

“Well, do you know how to fix a hot tub? Also who even owns a hot tub in Possum Springs? Or Deep Hollow for that matter?”

“Otis Bauer, basically an out there rich guy who somehow ended up in Possum Springs. He’s called us before, he likes to talk a lot but it’s worth it because he tips extra. And to answer your question about fixing the hot tub, I can take a guess at what’s wrong.”

“Right, I mean if you need help like, holding something...Or whatever I’ll be willing to help, I don’t wanna feel like some sort of dead weight.”

“Pfft, if anything you can be the dummy for Otis to talk to...While I do the work.”

“But I’m not good at talking!”

“You were good at talking at the party, channel that energy into talking with Otis.”

He crosses his arms and sighs, shaking his head.

“I’m just gonna mess it up somehow…”

“You’ll be fine, let’s roll…”

-

The car stops in a driveway, Bea staring at the small piece of paper and looking back up at the house. 

“I swear this place is always moving, I can never find it the first time..”

“It’s okay, I liked driving around that neighborhood while you cursed...I never heard so many insults directed towards a house before…”

Bea rolls her eyes as he steps out of the car stretching his limbs, joining her at the doorway as she carries a toolbox. The house was fancy, at least for Possum Springs. The whole house felt like it was cut out of one of those rich suburbs where all the houses are the same, those places always freaked Graham out like it was a cult or something...He shoved his hands in his pockets as Bea knocked loudly on the door, a medium aged wolf soon answered the door, in some sort of grandpa sweater…

“Ah! Beatrice! Good to see you again… And a new friend hm? What’s your name, son?”

“It’s Graham, I’m just kinda tagging along…”

“I see, well come on in! I actually have to go to a meeting with the Deep Hollow German Society so I’ll just show you guys off to the hot tub and I’ll be one my way…”

Well that certainly is a relief, not only would he not have to worry about messing up a conversation, miss time with Bea but the tub will be free to use! They followed him out front, a big brown colored hot tub was out by his deck, weird...He put his hands on his hips.

“I’m not a handyman, but the jets aren’t working and the heat doesn’t work!”

“We’ll see if we can get it fixed Mr. Bauer.”

“Hmmf, I hope so… This was a gift from my son...He lives in Whitewater, ever been there Graham? Out by the West coast, the most gloomy town you’d ever see, and the people are even gloomier! Anyway I’ll be on my way, I’ll pay you when I get back. Feel free to enjoy the tub if you can fix it of course! Heheh, Betcha didn’t bring swimwear eh?”

He lets out a bellowing laugh and slaps Graham’s back, nearly causing his glasses to fall off. As he leaves Bea quickly gets to work. The snow thankfully stopped, Bea looks up at Graham and points at the cover covering the hot tub.

“Here, take that thing off… Then you can get your swim stuff on.”

“Roger roger”

He looks around, a small control panel on the side of the tub, pressing one of the buttons as the top retracts, exposing the water. No bubbles at all, it looks sad like a bagel without cream cheese. He gives a nod, proud of his work as Bea lets out a grunt. A muttered curse as she sticks her hand up as it peaks out at the otherside of the pool.

“Assistance please, need a wrench!”

“Argh! What kind of a wrench??”

“Monkey! It's got like a little screw and jaws!”

He runs to her aid, rummaging through the toolbox as he finds a red painted wrench, it had jaws...And a screw...Must be it. Quickly he hands it to her grabby hand as she takes it and tightens something. 

“Whew… Okay, go get ready...There's some fixups I need to do here…”

He nods and hops up on the deck heading inside and slipping his swimsuit on. It had pineapples on it...He hated pineapples but they were cheap and they fit him perfectly. He walked outside, shivering already but he was greeted by a bubbling hot tub, cool lights too! Bea with her hands on her hips satisfied with her work. How did she do that so fast?. Looking up at him and pulling her swimsuit out from the toolbox...That seems like a bad place to keep a swimsuit really…

“Test it out while I get dressed…”

He didn’t need to be told twice with the cold air, quickly he stepped in and instantly it was hit with pure bliss, jets hitting him from every side it felt like a massage, quickly sinking down to his neck. Closing his eyes. He only opened them when he heard Bea step into the tub, wearing some sort of black skirted swimsuit? It was like a two piece dress...She quickly moved up close to him and rested her head down on his shoulder, letting out a deep sigh of relief...Clearly she needed this more than Graham did. They sat there for a moment, Graham could feel his hand be lightly poked by Bea’s as he quickly held it out. She takes it into hers as she squeezes it tightly. It almost felt like forever just sitting there and enjoying their moment together, before she suddenly drifted away, a smile on her face which was quite a rare sight. He took water in her hands and squirted it out to hit Graham in the glasses. 

“Hey!”

A sudden hand water squirt battle ensued, many hits taken...Many dodged...It was a grueling battle with many highs and lows, Both of them were covered in water, Graham’s fur sopping wet. But the battle was finished when Bea pounced on Graham, laying on top of him as she...Giggles? He never heard her laugh like that...They stare at each other for a bit, looking into her eyes as he lets out a deep sigh. It was a natural reaction, they both leaned in. Planting a kiss on her snout. Pulling back she laughs, her hand intertwined with the fur on his body before a loud “AHEM” startled them both. Otis stood there with his hands on his hips.

-

“What a buzzkill…”

“Who knew he hated kisses? Who even hates kisses?”

Bea seemed pretty irritated that they were interrupted. Gripping onto the steering wheel tightly.

“Bea I’m sure he’ll call again...Not like there’s many Possum springs hot tub fixers…”

“Whatever...At Least he paid in advance.”

The pull up to the Ol’ Pickaxe. Bea sighs and rubs her head.

“Hey uh, I had fun though! Thanks for taking me...Sorry we lost you highest paying customer…”

“It’s cool, you want to hang out again soon?”

“Sure, I’ll make sure we’re no disturbed next time okay?”

“Heh...Yeah...Talk to you later…”

Graham hops out of the car, rubbing the back of his head. That was probably the best afternoon he’s ever had...It even beat out the one where he got a free cake, NOW that was an afternoon...


	4. The Shopping Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea, Graham, Jam and Mae go to the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, new quick chapter. Been a little more creative recently so woop woop!

Jam is eagerly bouncing up and down in his seat, causing Graham's car to move up and down. The cat gives a sigh as he pulls into a parking space, the bat hopping out as soon as the vehicle stops. 

"With your bouncing you're gonna destroy my car. The thing can barley drive Jam."

"Sorry I'm just excited! If I break your car then I'll pay for it…"

"Jam you can barely pay for a damn candy bar…"

He gives a chuckle as he pats his head. Jam was practically skipping on the way to the mall, holding his arms out as he smiles brightly.

"Damn I miss this place...Gordelle Mall is basically my second house! Finest mall in Deep Hollow!"

"I think it's the only mall left in Deep Hollow, the Fort basically died out and shriveled up."

They walk inside, Graham checking his phone as he raises his brow.

"They should be in the food court, God we're late…"

"So what's with this Mae? Have you met her before?"

"No but Bea has mentioned her before, I think she's her best friend. Good to be approved by the best friend eh?"

"Yeah well I still need to approve of Bea too y'know, I met her when I was drunker than a skunk...But she seemed nice from what I remember…"

"She more than nice...She's amazing…"

Graham mumbled slightly as Jam quickly hugged the cat tightly.

"Awe my little Graham cracker is in loooooove~!"

"Alright, alright...Cool it, gotta be cool remember? Just don't mention anything embarrassing, they don't need to hear the story about how I peed on the slide in kindergarten…"

"Awe no fun! You have to tell them awkward stories y'know...It makes everyone more comfortable and gets them laughing."

"Yes at the expense of me...Anyways just like, don't embarrass me."

"But that's my jooooob!"

As they walk through the entrance, the food court was in the middle of the mall. Jam was already trailing off to stores and Graham kept having to pull him back in. The mall was packed, hopefully they'll actually find Bea and Mae in this sea of people.

"Okay...Near the Prez of Pretzels restaurant, just stay with me and don't wander off…"

Jam gives a nod, moving up close as they enter the food court area. Graham squints a bit as he spots the pretzel place, quickly leading Jam by grabbing his wrist. Bea was sitting down chatting with Mae, her eyes wandering and spotting Graham as her face lights up. Mae was munching on a pretzel, she was seemingly more focused on the German snack than the new visitors.

"H-Hi Graham!"

Bea stands up, giving Graham a big hug as Jam watches amused before giving a wave in Bea's direction.

"Hi Bea!"

"Hey...Uh, Mae this is Graham...And Jam…"

"Mmf, heyo!"

She speaks out loudly, her mouth filled with pretzels. Bea gives a groan as she gives a facepalm, shaking her head.

"Ignore her, here we have some chairs saved."

Bea pulls out two chairs as they both sit, the croc was clearly nervous...Most likely because of Mae. Graham gives a smile as he scoots in closer to Bea, Jam would give a smirk.

"So what's the plan? I've got a pocket filled with cash and I'm ready to blow it on things!"

"Well...I was thinking…"

Mae swallows her pretzel. Dusting her hands a bit as she swings her legs.

"I was thinking I get to know Graham...Y'know we can split up, John and Bea can hang out and Graham and me can walk around…"

"It's Jam…"

Bea's face was red as she looked away embarrassed.

"Hahaha...Mae...Stop…"

"No, Bea it's cool! I'm fine with it really, we can meet here. I'd like to stop at the candy store if that's cool with you Mae…"

"Hmm...Okay…"

"Mae please-"

"Bea it'll be okay I promise! We'll meet again and we can spend some time together too okay?"

Graham gets up, walking over and planting a small kiss on her forehead...She blushes again as Jam gives a nod.

"Come on Bea! Lets go look at cool stuff!"

Jam gets up as Bea sighs, she knew what Mae was up to…

"Fine...Uh yeah lets go…"

-

Mae follows Graham, looking up at him with a judgemental glace. He turns back at her with a small grin.

"So Mae, I've heard Bea mention you a few times...Tell me a bit about yourself."

"Well...I work at the Taco Buck, I clean up and stand outside in a taco suit."

"Wow, do you ever get free tacos?"

"Sometimes...Sometimes...Mostly I get the messed up orders."

"Can't complain, free taco is a free taco…"

"Mhm…"

He grumbles, looking around as she looks around…

"Alright…What are you planning with Bea? Seriously I will eff your shit up dude…"

"W-Wha...I don't follow…"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about...You're only with her because of whatever reason, trying to get money or laid or something aren't you?"

"W-What? No! Of course not! God that's terrible! I love Bea! She's mellow, smart and just great to be around! Seriously, that's it."

"Wait...Really?"

Mae stops a bit as she looks away biting her lip, crossing her arms as she looks up at him.

"Okay…Sorry...I'm just...She's been through so much and…And I wouldn't know what would happen if she was used in a relationship, Bea is important to me…"

"I know...I know absolutely where you're coming from, Bea talks highly of you. You're a good friend Mae, I know that…"

"I'm...Glad you understand just...Don't mention this to Bea. And just so you know if you break her heart I will put you in the hospital, have you breathing through a tube…"

"Haha, that's fair...Here, the candy store is up ahead I think…"

Graham leads her in, multiple kids running around as Mae immediately looks around just as if she was a kid.

"Wooow, there's so much candy...We barley went to candy stores when I was a kid, this is like...Amazing."

"Yeah, thinking about picking something up for Bea...Do you know what she would like?"

"Probably like old grandma candy, hard candy…"

"Haha, yeah makes sense…I'll go look for some, you find something for yourself...It's on me."

"Wooow...Thank you…"

Graham walks around for a bit rubbing his chin as he stares at a wall filled with candy. Hmm, bat shaped gummies...That'll be for Jam. Soon Mae runs up to him almost like a kid, carrying a chocolate bar.

"It's got bacon in it...I can't believe it…"

"You think it'll taste good?"

"I dunno but I'm curious...Find anything for BeaBea?"

"Ack, I think just a bag of an assortment of hard candies...Bite size…"

"Hmm that works I suppose...Big teeth…"

After paying for the sweets, they sit at a small table as Mae munches on her chocolate bar…

"What do you like about Bea by the way?"

Mae asks, Graham tapping his chin as he grins just thinking about the crocodile.

"Well, everything...When I'm with her it feels like everything is just chill, and just I'm safe...Safe with her...She's basically my world…"

"Aweee…"

"Shut up…"

"I agree with you, I mean if she wasn't straight...I would probably try my hand at it...Everything about her…I mean she's pretty, always has great makeup, she's tall and she's got that ass…"

"W-What?"

"What? Forget I said anything…Should we head back?"

"Uh, yeah sure let's bounce…"

-

"So hows the relationship Bea?"

"It's good...Wish I didn't have to work all day so I could spend more time with him. "

"Awe...You know he talks about you alot...I haven't seen him this happy in like, forever...So I wanna thank you Bea, for giving my friend back...You got a cutie on your hands…"

"Haha...Uh thanks. You think he's cute?"

"Of course! Man I relish the few times we'd cuddle, but I guess that's your job now huh?"

"I suppose, it is really nice to cuddle him the few times I've done it…"

"Oh gawd he's a fantastic pillow! So fuzzy...He also falls asleep often, cute snores…"

"Well now I want to cuddle him…"

"You and me both…"

"So like, do you know anything he likes? That would be here in this mall...I know he's a fan of horror movies, and video games like everyone…"

"Awe Bea, you know he he'd say? "Don't get me anything"! So that means we should get him something...Oooh even better, he likes romance! You should do a romantic dinner…"

"Heh, good idea… But I think I'll do that later...Maybe I won't get him anything, other than like a soap, I know he likes soap…"

"Oooh, nice...Heh maybe have a fun couples bubble bath night!"

"Hmm good idea…"

-

"Hey Graham!"

Jam greets his kitty friend as he waves rapidly. Mae still munching on her chocolate bar somehow…

"Hey BeaBea! Graham bought me a chocolate bar!"

She really was a kid...Bea smiles, relieved that Graham was okay and he must've gotten on her goodside. The crocodile quickly moves up to Graham and whispers in his ear. Mae distracted giving Jam a piece of chocolate.

"Did she threaten you?"

"Oh yeah, she's a great friend for you Bea...She cares about you y'know…"

She rests her jaw on his shoulder, giving a deep sigh as Graham roots through his bag. Pulling out a bag of assorted hard candy and handing it to Bea awkwardly…

"Here hun, I picked up some candies for you...I didn't really know what candy I should've gotten you"

"You didn't have to get me anything Graham Cracker...But I appreciate it greatly...Thank you…"

She nuzzles into his cheek giving him a snout kiss before she hands him a bar of soap.

"H-Here...I know you like like, organic soaps and stuff…"

He laughs, taking it and wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you, you're a sweet pea you know that?"

Jam sits back satisfied with the result as Mae munches on her chocolate.

"When you guys are done being sappy...I wanna hit up the Urev, I promise I won't steal anything I just wanna see if they have any Witchdagger stuff…"

"Fine...But if you're caught stealing something we're not with you…"

The gang walks off in the mall, Bea holding tightly onto Graham's hand. Maybe life doesn't completely suck just yet.


	5. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea comes over to Graham's for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! New chapter! Sorry I was just resting my brain for a few days. I'll try to write more in the coming days. Enjoy!

Bea stood outside the apartment door, taking a deep breath in and she knocked loudly on the wood. The sound resonated throughout the apartment, likely alerting most of the neighbors. Graham mentioned something about thin walls in this place. She could hear the cat shuffle around, opening the door and giving her a bright smile. Dressed in a sweater with multiple pattens strewn across it, very 80s. His normal black pants and some colorful socks. He steps aside allowing the crocodile to walk in.

"Heya Honey Bea…"

Bea shot him a deadly glare, one that could scare anyone into shutting up.

"I really should be mad...But I'm just disappointed in you…"

Shee huffs and roles her eyes, chewing on her fake cigarette as she slipped her coat off. Placing it on the coatrack near the door. Graham with his hands on his hips as he quickly goes to check on his lasagna.

"I uh, have the lasagna in the oven for a few minutes...The cake is cooling...I guess I gotta calm down, wait til the cake is cold enough to frost…"

Bea's grimace slowly turned to a sly smile, walking up and wrapping her arms around his neck. Looking up at him.

"I'm happy you care so much about dinner... I'm happy I don't have to cook…"

"Well, I have to make it good for our first dinner together...I still think you should've brought your dad, I only met him once Bea…"

"Heh, nothing is stopping him from missing a Smelters game…"

"I have TV y'know... I'm also a Smelters fan…"

"Yes but you don't have beer or his couch...I promise you can stop by soon for dinner, you guys can bond over Smelters and alcohol or something…"

He chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her snout...Pulling back and leading her to the couch where he plops down, taking a blanket and wrapping it around them. She nuzzles in close with a happy sigh. These were always the best moments, just having him watch TV as she listens close to his soft breathing...Allowing her to rest her eyes.

The sudden ring of the over shot Bea up from her nap, it was so fast it didn't feel like a nap… Graham gets up, Bea sluggishly following behind him with the blanket still wrapped around her as she huffs, Graham pulls out the lasagna and places it on top of the oven, slipping off his mitts and grabbing a spatula already digging into the meal.

"After we're done you can go back to sleep okay? I know you need some rest, you push yourself a lot…"

"I have to work... I have no other option…"

Graham stays quiet, bringing her a plate of lasagna. Rooting through his fridge as he huffs…

"Anything to drink?"

"Just water please…"

He brings her a glass before sitting down, digging into his meal. Bea looks away a bit, a awkward silence filling the room as Graham stares a bit...Sighing.

"Sorry...I uh, I didn't mea-"

"Don't apologise...It's fine...This is really good by the way…"

"Bea we-...If you want to talk we can…"

She places her fork down, taking a deep breath in as she looks down at the floor. Taking her fake cigarette out of her mouth and placing it on the table.

"Graham...Ever since my mom died…. It's been horrible...I know I've mentioned it here and there but life is just awful, it's unrelenting...Most people know that but for me I just couldn't do college, I have to be there for my dad. I go to those parties...To feel normal, I have been for a few years now...Jackie is nice enough to invite me to most of them, just talking to collage kids...It makes me feel like I'm in college myself...I would kill to go to college, I would do so many things to get into college...But my mom left with me with this, I love my mom but her death also killed me...Killed my dad...Some days I stare at the ceiling trying my best to think about how my life would be different without my mom dying...About be going to college and meeting smart friends...I don't think I can do it anymore...I feel like my life is in pieces right now, and I keep trying to put it together but the broken pieces keep breaking into more little pieces...And when Mae came back from college...It just broke me, that could've been me...God dammit I hate my stupid life, I hate everything…"

Graham was already up next to her, hugging her tightly as she shed tears into his sweater. He rocked back and forth trying to shush her.

"I can't do it anymore, I've been carrying all this shit on my back and my legs are giving way. I come back so sore some days that I can only lay in bed, then my mind starts to running again and I cry. Graham...Please just... Don't go...You're one of the the few things I love…And I think you're strong enough to help me out, Mae too…I barely have any friends left here...Just don't leave me, please don't l-l-lea-"

Her words were cut off from her sobbing, her eyes runny as she grips on tightly to Graham. Her attempts at talking soon molded into just pure crying. Balling her eyes out. All these years, she kept this in...But she couldn't hold it in for longer. Her face red as she sniffles. Pulling back as looks up at him with watery eyes. Graham quickly wipes a tear away as he stares down at her.

"Bea I'll never leave you. I'm here for you...Mae is there for you...Jackie is there for you…"

Graham could feel himself choking up as he hugs her tightly...Standing there for around five minutes just embracing her as her crying slowly dies down. He pulls back as he rubs her head softly.

"Lettme put dinner away okay? How are you feeling? Do you need to lie down?"

"I...Can I spend the night? I feel sick... I'll call my dad, he should have his work phone around…"

"Of course...I have some clothes you can wear... I'll lay you down on the bed okay? I'll find some medicine to help you out okay?"

"Mhm…"

As she dialed her dad, Graham rooted through his drawer, pulling out some old sweatpants and a old Smelters shirt. Idly listening to her talk to her dad…

"Hi...I need to spend the night here I-"

"No dad listen... I'm having... Something...I dunno I just feel awful…"

"No! Dammit! Its not like that! I just don't feel like I can drive…I feel like I'm gonna throw up…"

"Dad what the eff is wrong with you!? No!"

"Ugh...Goodbye!"

Graham walks into the room silently...Placing the clothes down in front of her as she sighs... Rubbing her forehead...He quickly goes to get some anti vomit medicine if he even had such a thing...Bea was already dressed somehow, her gothic clothes folded neatly on the couch. Graham enters the room handing her some meds as she thanks him.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight if that's okay...I don't fit on this couch...We can sleep together…"

"That's fine...I just...Ugh I'm sorry...For everything, I jus-"

Graham quickly shut her up with a tight hug, pulling her in close. She hugs back and sighs, closing her eyes tightly...She just wanted everything to be normal, praying almost...It won't work…

"Let's get you settled in okay? I'll fix things up and then I'll join you okay?"

She nodded, Graham quickly lifting her up and carrying her to bed...Laying her down, tucking her in and flicking off the light. She couldn't sleep... Instead she cried...She cried until Graham came back as she heard him shuffle around in the dark, taking his clothes off. Banging his toe on the dresser in the process as he swore under his breath. Sooner or later, she feels him slide up next to her. At first he wasn't anywhere close near her, but soon she stirred and turned to him.

"Cuddles…"

Is all she said, almost like a demanding toddler...She turned back as she felt his fluffy arm wrap around her and pull her close to his chest…His breath brushing up against her back, closing her eyes tightly as she felt a little calmer now. Falling asleep to his breathing.

Bea found herself in the Ham Panther...Mopping the floor, the store was quiet...Empty...The outside windows let her know it was dark, she felt tired, she felt almost as if she was dead...Was she in heaven? What was she even doing here? She looked down to find herself in the average Ham Panther uniform, it suddenly hit her...She was working two jobs... The stress of the Ol' Pickaxe was enough but combined with a night shift job...She dropped the mop as it clattered against the floor, ringing around the building. She searches around but no one was to be found...A sudden buzzing snapped her head up to the ceiling, a intercom…

"Attention, clean up on isle 4! Anyone in the area please take care of it…"

The voice sounded like it was coming and going, it was eerie...Bea found herself slowly walking to the isle, without control...She didn't know where it was but her legs lead her to the isle. She peeked over into the isle, the sight almost made her vomit...A cultist...From that night...Sat on the floor, chewing on an arm of another cultist...Blood pooled underneath the body. It was Gregg who mentioned that they could've resorted to cannibalism down there with no food...All the missing report calls came in the morning and afternoon after, it was Possum Spring's biggest news in a long time...They checked the mine, although they couldn't get through the cave in...It was assumed the missing people were in there for some reason, unknown and the cave in happened. The paper said they were likely killed instantly but no one knew, likely just said to calm the public down and not think about them alive down there...A situation where no one knew about it, except for Gregg, Angus, Mae and her...Gregg and Angus left earlier than planned because of all the coverage on it. It was a burden...Bea felt herself shake, and scream...She screamed and screamed until she woke up to Graham above her shaking her lightly, a worried face...His green eyes staring down at her worryingly...Looked weird without his glasses...Bea was shaking, Graham was holding onto her tightly as he was shaking with her.

"Bea...Oh God are you okay? You have a nightmare? You were screaming in your sleep!"

"I'm... I'm fine...I...I think I need to throw up…"

Graham quickly let go of her, letting her get up and run to his bathroom. He checked his watch, 8:16 AM...He had work in an hour, he got out of the bed. Trying his best not to hear her vomit her guts out...Walking over to the kitchen as he boils some water...Maybe some tea can help... Eventually Bea leaves the bathroom, she looked even worse than last night. Graham walks up to her. Putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you have work today yeah?"

"Mhm...I have to call in sick though...Bill and Dan can take over I guess, dad is going to have to figure out how to pay...God and I'll have to call him…"

"Bea you...You need to rest, do you want me to drive you home?"

"No...No I might vomit on the way...I just need to be in bed, no traveling...Just…"

"You go rest...I have work today, is it okay if I leave you here?"

"Mhm... Yeah that's ok…Just let me call my dad…"

Graham nods softly, making her a cup of tea before going to take a shower. Graham left the door unlocked just in case she has to vomit again. He overheard the talk again, it was rough…

"Dad... I'm feeling awful okay? I can't work I'd vomit all over the place…"

"Just this one day? I'm sorry...I'm sorry…"

"Okay...Okay he's in the shower... He's working today…"

"Dad I'm sorry...Just, Bill will get paid extra...I know, I know... I'll deal with it tomorrow…"

As Graham dries himself off, getting dressed and leaving the bathroom he comes back to Bea, sitting on the edge of the bed as he feels her turn around to face him.

"Hey, how long until you go to work?"

"Uh, 30 minutes…"

"Can I just tell you something? I...I have to get this off my chest...I can't live with it anymore…"

"Of course...What is it?"


	6. The Gay Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham and Jam go to the gay bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of chapters! This is a quick one I've been writing on and off on the side. Hopefully I'll have some more motivation to make some new chapters!

"Jam really, this isn't my scene…"

"Don't worry dude, if any guy actually tries to flirt with you I'll tell them you're straight…"

"I'm not straight... I'm bi I thought you knew that…"

"Wait you're bi?"

They stepped out of Jam's truck as the green neon sign lit up the street, engulfing Graham's face making him look like a alien or something. Pickles...It was almost something out of a comedy movie, what was Jam even thinking bringing him here? Especially if he thought he was straight... This whole thing was to take the stress off of him, the past few days have been filled with hugging, crying and long talks with Bea. She was back working a day after she took the day off but she still was calling Graham every day to talk. But now Jam wanted to "treat" Graham with a fun evening.

"Dude I promise tonight will be fun...I go here all the time to destress…"

"I don't even want to look into that statement...Look, just... Don't leave me alone and I'm gonna drink a lot and if I get drunk then make sure I don't get drugged or kidnapped okay?"

"Fine dude…"

Graham rolls his eyes as they enter...The bar was dark, lights dimmed and multiple neon signs were strung up. There was multiple middle aged guys sitting at the bar, and others in the booth. It was a lot less grosser looking than it was on the outside, the vibe was very chill…

"Ack, I guess karaoke night is cancelled... Sometimes the machine is finicky."

The two move up to the bar as Graham sits down on a stool, a burly raccoon who looked like he worked a 9 to 5 at mining and had a wife and kids was on Graham's left, Jam was on Graham's right. The bartender, a crocodile with a pale green color went up to Jam and Graham with a large grin.

"Hey Jam... You've brought a friend? Boyfriend?"

"Nah, this is Graham...He has a girlfriend...Just brought him here since he's had a lot of stress…"

"Uh yeah hey…"

"Hey, I'm Sam...Call me Sammy, I run the only gay bar in this area...The closest one is in Brendon, and that's practically next to Bright Harbor...So yeah, we have alot of old shits trying to get this place shut down citing "health risks" but I clean this place up daily, no unsavory acts happen and the worst thing here is the names on the menu...Speaking of which... Here's a menu…"

Sammy slides the menu over to Graham, to be specific it was a pickle menu...Wow they actually serve pickles here? Sweet Meat, Cumquat Pickle, Vlad the Impaler...It was all dick jokes…

"We make all the pickles in house. My husband Gerald... He's big on fermentation and all that shit…"

He lets out a chuckle...Graham eyes the menu, he didn't really like pickles that much but might as well try them at the very least…

"Yeah, I think I'll take a Sweet Meat? The one that comes with salami?"

"Good choice...That's a favorite... Anything to drink?"

"Vodka please…"

"Wow Graham, so tough…"

The cat rolls his eyes as he rubs his forehead with a sigh. Jam's ears perk up as he runs his back.

"Dude, just take your mind off Bea for a bit okay? Just two bros hanging out at a gay bar...Boutta eat some pickles, really good pickles might I add...Gerald is like, a pickle wizard…"

"Yeah... He's a pickle wizard in bed too…"

Sammy remarks as he fills up a glass of vodka and slides it down to Graham, quickly catching it and giving a sip. Vodka was always strong for him…

"Ugh, this is the stuff that separates the men from the boys…"

"Well you don't have to impress me...Anyways how are you feeling? About Bea I mean, she told you some stuff?"

Graham brings the vodka to his lips and takes a drink, looking at a glowing neon sign for beer as he swings his head back to face Jam.

"Yeah, I prefer if we can just keep it between her and I though. I mean I love her, and she wanted the stuff she told me to be a secret. I'm not spilling the beans…"

He forced a small smile, taking another sip of the beverage. He stared down at the glass, the small music in the speakers danced around his head. Was Bea really telling the truth? That was the reason behind all those disappearances? Even more scary was the fact that if she was telling the truth, then the cultists were telling the truth about Possum Springs dying. The town was dying, but really it wouldn't take a genius to figure that out...Maybe he was overthinking it, but Bea felt incredibly guilty. He would have to talk to her more, with Mae and the other two friends she mentioned. Jam was in a conversation with Sammy but noticed Graham had be silent for a few minutes now, he bumps his arm with his hand.

"You alright dude?"

"Yeah, just thinking is all…"

"Everyone needs a few good minutes of just thinking. Do you need more alcohol?"

"No, I can't have much... I'm driving back after all…"

He realized that the plate of pickles was already here, and had been for awhile. Jam had took some but there still was plenty of salami and pickle left. He took one and gave it a bite. Chewing on the flavor, it was sweet, had some heat...Not bad although he wasn't a pickle enthusiast, it just tasted good.

"Hey, Jam I'm gonna wait outside okay? Finish up, I kinda wanna get going…"

"Sure."

Graham hopped off the stool, Sammy leaned over to Jam and whispered something. As he left the place, rain was falling causing the road to shine and the green neon light reflected off of the wet roads. He stepped into Jam's truck, ugh it was always weird and old. His car was weird and old but Jam's was weird, old and also a truck. He yawned as he looked outside at the other establishments, closed at this time...Empty...Rain pattered against the window, and Graham eventually fell asleep. Quickly awaken by Jam entering the passenger seat. 

"Hey man... Everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm just...Tired...I want to get home."

"Sorry...I...I dunno what I was thinking, taking you hear. I thought you were straight, and you have a girlfriend…"

"It's cool dude… Just the wrong day is all, next time you see Sammy tell him thank you. You paid and everything right? I'll pay you back."

"No, I paid for it. Go home and take a few days off...Spend time with her dude, you guys need it."

"Well, she has to work but I think maybe I'll hang out at the Pickaxe, might help her y'know?"

"Right on dude, now let's get going. So you can get your rest."

The car started as it chugged along the empty wet road. Maybe it's time for a new beginning, one with Bea by his side.


End file.
